1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of networks and in particular to maintaining configuration information in a collection of databases.
2. Background Art
In modern computing environments, it is commonplace to employ multiple computers or workstations linked together in a network to communicate between, and share data with, network users. A network also may include resources, such as printers, modems, file servers, etc., and may also include services, such as electronic mail. Information about the computers on the network, and the users, resources and services available to those computers, is referred to as "configuration information."
In some prior art systems, configuration information is typically stored in flat ASCII files. A disadvantage of storing configuration information in a such files occurs when users seek access to configuration information to identify available resources and there is typically more information available in that file than the user requires. As a result, the user must search through unneeded information to find the information desired. It may be desired to define different levels and amounts of information associated with different levels of users.
One disadvantage of many prior art network systems is that only one level of user is defined. In other words, each user or computer is considered "equal" in the network hierarchy. This limits the ability to define different levels of information Another drawback of prior art network systems is that they lack flexible directory schemes. Only one level of directories typically can be defined, anti directories are typically "read only." Writing to directories is possible only in a few special circumstances. Another disadvantage of some prior art systems is that if backup copies of the network database are stored on different computers, tile only method of updating the database is to transfer complete copies of the master database to the backtip systems.
Other prior art network databases also typically have highly restrictive directories. The ISO Directory Service (X.500) is one such prior art network system. The directories require a schema to describe the structure of the directory. There is typically no mechanism for creating new schemas, so creating new directories is not possible. In addition, there is no replication capability to accomplish network database backtip.
Some prior art network systems support multiple levels of hierarchy such that different user levels may be defined. However, in such systems, the number of levels is limited, and all levels must be used. For many networks, hierarchical flexibility is highly desirable.
Another disadvantage of prior art network systems is their general lack of flexibility in tile ability to make desired changes to tile structure of the network. For example, when new computers or users are added, moved or deleted, a network administrator is often required to implement the changes.
Therefore, one object of this invention to provide a network system with a plurality of user hierarchies.
Another object of this invention is to provide a network system that has flexible directories which permit reading and writing of properties and permits the creation of new directories.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a network system that allows network operations to be performed from any location on the network.
Another object of this invention is to provide a network system that allows for incremental replication of the network database.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a network system that permits flexible reorganization of the network structure.
It is another object of this invention to provide a network system that allows security levels to be easily defined.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.